


dave sardine's lean mean drilling machine

by softmorts



Category: Everything Everything (Band)
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, RPF, Resolved Sexual Tension, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmorts/pseuds/softmorts
Summary: alex is hot. jeremy thinks he might be in hell and is having some Feelings. a good time for all, tbh.yes I wrote everything everything RPF fanfic, yes I am stronger than you.





	dave sardine's lean mean drilling machine

**Author's Note:**

> having a hot bandmate is all well and good until it makes you wanna fuck em and that's exactly the problem jez is having here (but it's all okay because in the world of fic, nobody is ever truly straight).
> 
> anyway this is RPF y'all know the drill, be chill.
> 
> credit to my partner in crime osdeverre for part 2 of the summary, go check her EE fic out lol it's fuckin dope.
> 
> credit to my intrusive thought problems for the title.

    Jeremy thinks he might be in hell. Whatever Alex is doing to the microphone is going straight to his dick and they’re not even a minute into the first take of filming, and as if that wasn’t enough, they have to share a hotel room later so it’s not like he can just jerk it out of his system. He knows he probably should’ve gotten himself off before they left while he still had a chance, but in fairness to him he had assumed they’d all have their own rooms – and they were meant to, but there was a fuck-up at the hotel and now he and Alex are sharing. Ordinarily, he’d be fine with this, but the timing is terrible. Flashing back to the look of vague amusement on Jon’s face as he broke the news has him wondering if it was somehow planned, although he can’t think of any reason why. Besides, he thinks, shifting his weight and deliberately not looking at Alex as he plays, Jon’s idea of taking the piss is usually in the form of something like the now-legendary Dave Sardine video, or the sometimes-terrifying shit he posts on twitter. Even after ten years, he’s never quite gotten used to the stuff that comes out of Jon’s thought processes.

    Oh shit, he thinks, as he makes direct eye contact with Alex, who’s biting his lip in concentration. It completely shoots his train of thought out of the sky and he resolves to focus only on the music for the rest of the session, staring resolutely at the screen dead ahead of him. This is going to be a long one.

    ***

    “Oh,” Alex says quietly when he gets the door opened and steps into the hotel room. Jeremy’s right behind him but his bag’s blocking him from getting any closer to the door and he can’t see what Alex is reacting to, but he can guess, and sure enough, as he moves into view of the hotel beds- oh. Bed. Singular. Jeremy raises his eyebrows and looks up at Alex again, who’s giving him that lost puppy expression that occasionally falls across his face. “Should we, like, go ask them to change us or…?”

    It seems like he’s letting Jeremy decide, but honestly at this point he really doesn’t care, they’ll be sharing a room anyway and it’s not like they’ve not had to do this before.

    “Honestly, mate, I really can’t be bothered, unless you want to,” he replies, shrugging. Alex nods and sets his bag down, flopping back onto the bed, resting an arm over his face. Jeremy catches himself looking at the strip of skin exposed after Alex’s t-shirt rides up and quickly pulls his eyes away, dropping his bag by the foot of the bed and heading into the ensuite to give himself a stern look in the mirror. Christ, he needs a drink, or something. There’s been a weird tension between the two of them lately, and he’s not sure whether he wants to bring it up or let it work itself out. He’s choosing to blame it on getting overly flirty the last time they got properly shitfaced together, but he’s also choosing to not address it because there’s a part of him that’s excited by the weird charged atmosphere between them, and shit, it’s definitely giving him some good material for when he gets time to himself. He sighs, and heads back to the main part of the room, pulling his phone out of his pocket and settling back against what he presumes to be his side of the bed. He’s been scrolling through twitter for a couple of minutes when he feels Alex’s eyes on him. He looks down.

    “Jez, is there…” Alex stops for a second, frowning, seeming to reconsider his wording. “Are we okay?” His voice is quiet, unsure, as if he really doesn’t want to talk about this at all, and Jeremy’s heart beats faster. “Like. I dunno if it’s just me, but like, I feel like something’s been off recently? And I just wanna know, did I do something?”

    Shit, Jeremy thinks, sitting up and putting his phone down. “God, no, Alex, we’re fine, I’ve just…” he sighs, exasperated, runs a hand through his hair as he thinks about how to put this. “Y’know the last time we went out? Like, properly went out and got hammered?” Alex nods, still looking confused, and Jeremy isn’t sure if he’ll even remember this. “Right, well, you remember we ended up talking about failed attempts to pull and stuff and like, we joked about making out or something?” Alex nods again, but this time his face has settled, as if he’s starting to catch on to what Jeremy’s getting at.

    “Oh.” He can’t look Alex in the eyes now, not now that he knows what’s been on his mind. “So… did I… has that been bothering you?” Alex’s face is wearing a new expression now, something Jeremy can’t quite process, but he doesn’t look upset.

    “I mean I dunno if I’d call it ‘bothering me’ but- yeah. Sorry if this makes things awkward, that’s not what I-” he’s cut off by what sounds like a snort, but it’s not funny, this is kinda weird and-

    “Jez.” Alex looks calmly amused, a small smile on his face. He puts a hand on Jeremy’s arm. “I’m not freaked out. Stop that.”

    Jeremy watches, heart racing, as Alex sits up and shifts so he can face him properly, and their faces are closer than ever now.

    “Is this something you want?” He speaks softly, and Jeremy’s breath catches in his throat because this cannot be real. Jeremy nods. “Okay,” Alex murmurs, and brings a hand up to his jaw, guiding him closer. The moment they make contact is like something snaps within Jeremy, and suddenly all he can think about is getting more, is pressing himself against Alex until he gets what he needs. This has been building in him for weeks now and he needs release.

    “Shit,” he whispers, trying to get friction, but the angle they’re sitting at is awkward and he can’t get any. “Alex…”

    Thankfully, Alex immediately catches on, and pulls back, shifting them so that they’re lying on the bed and he’s on top of Jeremy, who immediately hooks a leg around his waist in an attempt to press them closer together.

    “Wait, Jez, hang on,” Alex mumbles, fiddling with the button on his jeans. Jeremy blanks for a second before following suit, wishing his hands hadn’t chosen this moment to betray him and get clumsy and deciding to just shove his trousers off and forget about buttons and zips altogether; this is more important. Alex chucks his jeans to the floor and for a long, charged moment, they just stare at each other, wide-eyed, before he leans down and then they’re kissing again and Jeremy thinks he might die.

    Alex shifts his hips up and for a moment Jeremy whines at the loss of friction before Alex shushes him, and he realises he’s getting rid of their boxers. “Here.” Alex holds his palm up to Jeremy’s mouth and stares, mesmerised, as he gets it wet, before pulling it back and lining up both of their dicks in his hand. The years of playing guitar have, of course, made their mark on his skin, and the sensation of his calloused fingertips is driving Jeremy wild.

    “Shit, Alex, please,” he gasps, bucking up into the touch. Alex half-grins at him, clearly affected, leaning into him as he jacks them both off.

    “You like this?” he pants, lowering his head to murmur into Jeremy’s ear. “Tell me what you want, Jez.”

    A low, strangled whine escapes Jeremy as Alex mutters his name and his hips jerk. “Please,” he begs. “I need- I need…” He trails off, and Alex goes to run a hand through his hair, but his fingers catch and he tugs it by accident and the stuttered cry that comes out of Jeremy’s mouth immediately clues him in to what he should do next.

    “This good?” Alex murmurs, tugging on Jeremy’s hair lightly, and he moans, nodding, writhing up into Alex’s other hand.

    “Fuck, Alex, please,” he whispers, gripping onto the bedsheets. “Please I need to come, I need to, god.”

    Alex nods and says nothing, shifts his hips to get a better grip on them both, and starts mouthing at Jeremy’s neck as his movements get more intense and they get closer to the finish. Alex’s teeth are scraping against his skin and he’s letting out these tiny grunts as he moves his arm faster and starts thrusting into the movement, trying to bring them both over the edge. Jeremy feels himself getting there and starts to warn Alex with a strangled moan.

    “Alex I’m- shit, I’m gonna come,” he pants, and Alex lightly bites the skin on his neck in response, before pressing harder against Jeremy and that’s it, he’s falling into the abyss, he’s letting out a desperate cry as he finishes and Alex follows almost immediately after, gasping into his neck and grinding down against him, almost painfully for how sensitive he’s become, his hips stuttering as he slows down, his full weight falling against Jeremy in his spent state. For a minute, they just lie there.

    “Shit,” Jeremy sighs as he catches his breath.

    “Yeah,” Alex agrees, and lets out a breathless laugh, rolling off him. He notices the mess they’ve left on their t-shirts, and grimaces. “Oh, gross.”

    Jeremy waves it off. “Fuck it, washing machines exist for a reason. I’m too tired to give a shit about my clothes right now.”

    Alex snorts at him. “Right, because you did so much. Oh shut up, you know I’m kidding,” he says, before Jeremy can protest. “We should probably shower though.”

    “Mmhmm,” Jeremy hums, but neither of them move.

    Showering can wait.

 


End file.
